


I may love you, but your height will be the death of me

by sevuan



Series: OiHina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevuan/pseuds/sevuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OiHina Week Day Two!</p><p>Day 2: C̶o̶n̶f̶e̶s̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ // Height Difference</p>
    </blockquote>





	I may love you, but your height will be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> OiHina Week Day Two!
> 
> Day 2: C̶o̶n̶f̶e̶s̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ // Height Difference

Hinata’s short stature was a blessing and a curse. A curse, especially, when all he wanted was a kiss from his boyfriend.

Oikawa’s six foot length was usually a blessing, but when it came to Hinata-

There was no in between.

“Tooruuuu... Just bend down!” The red head whined, tugging at Oikawa’s shirt. “I wanna kiss!” The small, greedy athlete was whimpering up at the pseudo-King.

“Mm... Nah, I don’t want to,” Oikawa chuckled softly at the younger’s distress. Deciding to lend a helping hand - or head, in this case - Oikawa bent down towards his shorter lover. His body stilled at a 90 degree angle, eyes squinting in laughter.

“Tooru...” Hinata trailed dangerously, glaring straight forward at the offending body. Oikawa glanced in question at the (supposedly) frightening boy. Chuckling at the red head’s anger, the brunette leaned forward to gently peck the other’s lips.

“Guess what?” A blissful whisper.

“What?” A grumpy reply.

“I love you~.”

A blush.

“Love you too.”

A reluctant, happy response.

Extra:

“STILL HATE YOUR HEIGHT THOUGH.”

“Well, I can’t help that, now can I?~”


End file.
